1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for connecting a shielding wire and a terminal in a shielding connector used for, for example, electric wiring of automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional structures for connecting a terminal and this type of shielding wire is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-147183. As illustrated in FIG. 4, a shielding wire 21 comprises core wires 25, an internal sheath 24 for covering the core wires 25, a shielding layer 23 comprising a conductive braid and provided on the outside of the internal sheath 24, and an external sheath 22 for covering the shielding layer 23. The core wires 25 are respectively connected to connector pins 27 which project from a connector case 26. An adapter 28 is provided for connecting a connector case 26 and the shielding layer 23 of the shielding wire 21. The adapter 28 has a metallic cylinder 29 and a spring 30 which projects from the outer surface of the cylinder 29. In the state where an end of the cylinder 29 is inserted between the internal sheath 24 of the shielding wire 21 and the shielding layer 23 thereof, a clamp fitting 31 is wound on the periphery of the external sheath 22 so as to bring the shielding layer 23 into contact with the adapter 28. The spring 30 is brought into contact with the inner surface of the connector case 26 to cause continuity between the shielding layer 23 and the connector case 26.
The above clamp structure requires handling of the terminal of the shielding wire 21, as shown in FIG. 5, before the shielding wire 21 is connected to the connector case 26. Namely, the terminal of the shielding wire 21 is cut with a cutter, and portions of the external sheath 22 and the shielding layer 23 are cut off, leaving the internal sheath 24. However, this work requires much labor even if it is performed by a person experienced. This is because if the cutter is applied shallowly, the shielding layer (braided wire) 23 is not cut, leaving mustache-like wires 23a, while if the cutter is applied deeply, the internal sheath 24 is cut, and the shielding layer 23 thus contacts the core wires 25.